The Lost Time Turner
by charmedgirl119
Summary: Five Young Witches/Wizards. One discovery. One Dream. One Chance.  Changed to Rated M
1. 1997 Part 1

1997

A month after Voldemort's defeat at Hogwarts Harry Potter sat in the Weasley's living room. Hermione, Ron, Ginny sat with him. The four of them had a tournament of wizard's chess going. This game was Ron verse Hermione and it was getting pretty intense. It was ironic that they were taking a break from thinking by playing a game that made you think. Harry had to admit though attempting to predict what move either player would make was a lot better than sitting around mourning, figuring out how to find Hermonie's parents, or wondering when Hogwarts would be back together again. Ginny got up and went to sit on Harry's lap and wrapped her arms around him resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're thinking too much again," she whispered kissing him on the cheek. Harry put his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck. "I love you" was all Harry replied. The couple kissed on the lips this time causing Ron to make a face. Harry couldn't help but think that Ron was never going to get used to him and Ginny being together. Harry guessed that the fact the two had become even closer since they got back together after the battle (mainly since Harry was finally able to let himself trust that he wouldn't lose her) wasn't helping that matter. "I love you too" Ginny replied brushing her hands against his cheek.

After won Ron the tournament thanks a lot to his playing his older brothers, and Hermione's slight lack of interest in the game (due to being "technically" orphaned) Mrs. Weasley suggested the four get some air. They decided to take a walk down to the nearby river. They were back to discussing the easiest way to find Hermione's parents in a country as big as Australia when the reach the river bank. Hermione and Ron went to skip rocks while Harry and Ginny opted to just sit down against a tree. About fifteen minutes later they were very comfortable and Harry felt as if he could spend the night there.

That thought was interrupted by Ron. "What is that?" He said pointing down into the river. Hermione reached down and picked the object up. Once it was obvious what it was Harry jumped up and went over to get a closer look at it while Ron and Hermione just stared at each other. "It's a time turner" Hermione finally answered Ron questions. "A time tuner?" asked Ginny, "but aren't they like super protected by the ministry?" Hermione nodded. "Well, they our obviously doing an awful job at it" remarked Ron. "What if a muggle had found this?" Hermione's voice reflected angry, "How could they be so careless?"

Out of the group Hermione knew most about the effects of a time turner. So the group initially agreed when she said they should head back to the house and have the time turner returned to the ministry. It wasn't until they reach the inside of the house when Harry got an idea. He was sure he hadn't been the only one to come up with it and figured that there must be several problems with his plan but for some reason he couldn't help voice it anyway. "What is we used the time turner to go back and save the lives lost because of Voldemort?"

"It's been a month since the battle" remarked Hermione, "no one's ever used the time turner to go back more than a day or so". Harry could tell by her tone that Hermione had met for that to drop the conversation. "I'm not talking about just the battle, I'm talking about all the lives lost" that statement made the group look at Harry as if he were in a mental hospital. "That's certainly easier said than done. It's a nice thought though" stated Ginny as she kissed Harry. "I just can't help but think how many lives he changed for no reason. I mean the battle alone", Harry began to almost cry "so many people so many people" he whispered softly. "I get it Harry I do, but it's just way, way too risky," said Hermione, "besides if it did work don't you think everyone would be saving lives all the time. It just doesn't happen."

"I'm not talking about saving lives directly" remarked Harry. Harry didn't have to say anything more. "Don't you think people have thought about that too" said Ginny trying to be realistic. She looked Harry in the eyes, "I know he has caused a lot of bad things, but indirectly he's caused a lot of good things too. Do you honestly think the three of you would be as good as friends if you hadn't been through what you all been through?" Harry knew it was very dangerous to mess with certain things of the past. If it had been so simple then the time turners wouldn't be under the ministries watch. If one was just laying around there had to be a reason. He has been told that it is no good to dwell in the past but if that was the truth why was it so easy too.

The group sat down at the dining room table. A quick stare told Harry that Mrs. Weasley had heard their conversation and a second one told him she was on Hermione's side. "It would be one hell of an adventure though" remarked Ron. Hermione and Ginny both rolled their eyes. "Can you two just enjoy the peace and quiet?" Ginny asked. That was the second attempted to end the conversation and again it failed. It lasted until dinner everyone back and forth about the good points and what could happen. Ron and Harry even came up with a few rough drafts of plans. "I'm in." George's voice came from the stairwell. "This is ridiculous!" shouted Hermione jumping up from her seat.

"Oh good George you've come to join us!" Mrs. Weasley said ignoring his initial comment. "George how long where you listening in?" asked Ginny. Harry was glad that he wasn't the only one that hadn't notice George. "I've been sitting on the stairs since you all got in. Where did you get this time turner anyways?" Harry and Ron recounted of how Ron had spotted it at the river. Ginny and Hermione decided to leave the conversation and just help Mrs. Weasley cook. Mrs. Weasley had also given up with commenting and resorted to hoping that this was just fantasizing.

By the time the food was cooked and Mr. Weasley returned home Ron, Harry and George actually had a semi-plan going. The day's events were once again recapped to a confused Mr. Weasley. The conversation was finally put on hold (per Mrs. Weasley's request) through dinner. It was about a half-hour after dessert and only about five minutes back into the day's long conversation when Mrs. Weasley realized just how serious the boys might be about actually doing this. After thinking for a moment she decided to try another approach to get them to think twice.

Mrs. Weasley sat down next to the boys and sighed, "I already lost one child and I can't believe any of you would even think about risking your own…" Her sentence was interrupted by George, "I'm not even living and I don't know if I'll ever be able to." And that was the truth. George had spent much of the past four weeks locked away in his old bedroom. Apart from today the only times he came out was for the funeral (hoping to get some closer) and every few days when Mrs. Weasley dragged him out for a family meal. He hadn't yet been back to his shop and he didn't have a single desire to. "Look mum, I know this is absolutely risky and well downright crazy but if there is any chance any at all that I can get Fred back I'd be ready to give anything short of someone else's life."

"You don't know the consequences of what you are thinking about doing. Too much would be changed" said Mr. Weasley frankly," you may be giving up more then you realize. I understand where you are coming from, believe me I do. If I thought it would work the way you think it could, I'd already have that time turner on me to go save Fred or the others. Furthermore, if it's not marked or being tracked, it's even more dangerous. It could broken, hexed." He looked all of them in the eyes one at a time and took a deep breath, "Let me take it back to ministry tomorrow forget all about it and we will all do our best to move on as is."


	2. 1997 Part 2

It was Hermione who actually had the time turner and she immediately handed it over before any of the boys had time to say anything to stop her. After that George excused himself and returned to his room. The rest of those in the house played Exploding Snap until Mr. Weasley (having to work again the next day) and Mrs. Weasley decided to go to bed. Hermione and Ginny decided to go "be girls" (as Ron put it) in Ginny's room shortly after, so Harry and Ron decided to head up stairs as well. After changing into their night clothes there was a quiet knock on Ron's door. "Come in", Ron said in reply.

It was George who entered. "Do you honest think it might have some sort of chance of working?" he asked them. "The time turner?" Harry questioned. George nodded. "I guess we really wouldn't know unless we tried" Harry told him. George sat down on the end of Ron's bed "I went to the shop tonight when everyone thought I was up stairs. It was even more painful than I thought it would be". Harry's mind went through all his loses. One more glance at Ron and George almost sent Harry into a frenzy. If Voldemort hadn't already been dead Harry would have taken off to kill him right them. Yes, Voldemort hadn't been directly responsible for all the death's but still killing him would have helped Harry's anger.

"Let's do it" said Harry more confidant then he had been the whole day. "I said before and I'll keep saying it. I'm in" said George. Both their eyes turned to Ron who looked like he was a muggle who had just seen a ghost. "Come on Ron, we've been talking about it all day. You seemed all set for it earlier" encouraged George. "We have to do this right though "said Ron, "We have to change as little as possible." Just then the door swung open. "What did I tell you?" Hermione remarked to Ginny. The two girls were fully dressed and Hermione had her handbag. "What are you two doing?" asked Ron. "Coming with you" answered Ginny. "Come again?" questioned George.

"We know the three of you well enough to know that you're going to this anyway so were coming with you" Hermione answered. "There is one major thing I have to point out to you though" said Hermione. Ron, Harry and George gave each other "here we go" looks. "You talked about making sure certain events don't happen, what about making sure others do happen" Hermione continued. "Like mom and dad eloping, they don't elope in 1969; our family as we know it is doesn't exist" stated Ginny. Ron and George exchanged looks, and Harry began to wonder how his family could change.

"Okay, so we allow him to gain followers, and then kill him." Hermione nodded, "Sounds reasonable, we'll have to keep watch for a while, make sure the really important things happen". That was a fact everyone agreed on. "Easy for you to say your family will be unaffected", said Ron. "Not necessary death eater did kill some muggles" retorted Hermione. They group sat and thought in quiet or the longest while. "So we're really going to do this?" asked Ron. "As long as we do it right, we have nothing to lose" said Harry. "Yeah, we don't" replied Hermione, "but this could change so much we could really mess up some people's lives."

"I doubt it would be that bad and besides they won't know otherwise" replied George. "Okay," Hermione took a deep breath, "Let's do this before I change my mind". Harry thought for a moment "One last problem," stated Harry, the group looked at him, "We don't actually have the time turner". George got up and put his arm around Harry, "Harry, Harry, Harry you don't honest think I've never snuck anything away from my parents do you?" George set off to sneak the time turner without waking his sleeping parents while Harry and Ron got re-dressed. Ginny and Hermione went over and over the list of things they might need.

They group got back together again (this time outside the house) and Hermione calculated on more time about how many times they might need to spin the time turner. They went over the "rules" and the "plan" one last time before they put the time turner around their necks. "Okay, have your wands ready," Hermione warned the group, "I still not certain, when will end up". They all took a group breath, Harry and Ginny held hands (the one's not holding their wands). "Here goes nothing", said Harry. Hermione spun the timer and the group was off.


	3. 1969 Part 1

1969

The group stood in the same spot just outside the borrow and Harry was glad that Hermione had thought about that prior and they weren't now stuck inside the house attempting to get out. The house looked very different though. This was probably due to the fact that it was quite younger. "Okay, so we need to find a way to figure out what today's date". Hermione's brain had snapped back into "working" before anyone else's. "Maybe we can spy on whoever is in the house" suggest Ron. "One of us will", suggested Hermione pulling Harry's invisibility cloak out of her bag.

"I will" said Harry taking the cloak, "if we're anywhere after 1969 the Weasley's will be in the house." That needed no further explanation any of the three Weasley's might end up memorized (or something) by the sight if this was during a time that their family inhabited the house and well Hermione wasn't going to object. Harry put the cloak on and headed off towards the house. The rest of the group went behind a tree and kept. Everyone was completely alert not wanting to get cault and watching for signs of Harry.

Harry peaked in the bottom floor window he didn't see anyone at first and mostly looked around for any calendar or something to tell him the date. He was unsuccessful and watched as a woman came downstairs. The women walked over to the sink to do the dishes and Harry ducked out of instinct before remembering that he couldn't be seen. The women then turned on television the news to be exact. "Today is September 1st 1969 and this is your news!" said the anchor. _Well, that couldn't have been more convenient_ thought Harry. He decided not to waste time and headed back to the group.

He almost gave Ron a heart attack when he took of the cloak right in front of him. The group looked at Harry and he almost forgot what he was supposed to have found out. "September 1st 1969. The woman in the house watches the news" he reported. "They had television back in 1969?" Ron asked. "Yes." Hermione remarked noticeably reframing herself from continuing on with the whole history of television. "Mom and dad are married" stated Ginny. "Which means Voldemort has followers" stated Hermione. "Which means we have to be extra careful" added Harry.

"Okay so if we were Voldemort, where would we be?" George asked the group. "Hogwarts?" Ron suggested. "Hogwarts?" the group repeated. Then after thinking for a minute Hermione replied, "Actually, that could be a start. If today's September 1st then it's the start of another term. If Voldemort has followers, he may attempt to stop all the muggleborns from ever getting to Hogwarts." Harry's thoughts went to his mother. "If he had," questioned Ginny, "wouldn't we have heard about it?" The group remained silent as Harry (and he presumed the others) went mental through Voldemort's history and attempting to remember anything about this time period they could.

"He also wanted to be a professor," Harry reminded the group, "It is highly luckily that at the very least he would have some of his new followers spying around in preparation for an attack. Hogwarts has always been so protected and Voldemort would know that. " That decided it and the group headed off towards Hogwarts in hopes that their theories would be correct and somehow they would spot Voldemort or be led to him by one of his followers. They decided that it would be easiest to apparate just outside of the school ground and go from there.

Once there hiding became more difficult as professor were waiting by the gates and such to welcome students back. The group ended hiding on the very edge of the forbidden forest. "Alright, so we have to smart about this." Hermione told them. "Because, no one can see us. Yes, we know." Remarked George who Harry presumed was just getting anxious. "We have the invisibility cloak still" reminded Ginny. Harry went to speak when Hermione stopped him, "I think you should stay back this time." She told him, "this would be your parents first year and we can't have you distracted if you should happen to spot them."

As much as Harry hated to admit it she was right, he couldn't even be sure that he would recognize them but if anything stopped his focus for a second they could end up in a very bad situation. "Alright I'll stay here but, two people should go, in case something happens." Harry replied. "Hermione and I will go" stated Ron. Hermione agreed and the two of them put the cloak on and were off before anyone else in the group could say anything more. Harry sat next to Ginny under a tree and wrapped his arms around her. George sat straight across from them with his wand out looking as if he was going to pick a fight any second.

It was another two hours before Hermione and Ron returned. "There you are I was getting ready to come after you" remarked Ginny. Harry nodded in agreement. "We had to follow a death eater for quite some time" Replied Hermione. "But we found him" added Ron. "We have a little bit more of an issue then we thought" Hermione explained, "It appears he has already created some horcruxes." The group all took deep breaths at once.


	4. 1969 Part 2

"Okay, well umm…." Said Harry not quite sure where he was going with his thought, "So this complicated things but we done this before." Hermione spoke up next, "We can't give any hints that someone is after him, we'll have to find a way to destroy them all at once and kill him right after." Harry thoughts went back to when Ron, Hermione and he shared time with the locket on them. It was awful and Harry wasn't at all excited to live any similar experiences. "Any idea how many he has now?" Harry asked mostly to Hermione. Hermione began to think out loud.

"First one we knew of was the diary, then the ring, the locket, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, the diadem, the snake, and then Harry. Obviously the one in Harry isn't created because he's not born yet. The average life span of a snake is roughly 30 years. The snake would have been 28 so it highly unlikely that it is currently one. I didn't see any by Voldemort's side anyways. My guess would be 5." Harry jumped in "Next issue is locating them. The diadem, the ring, and the locket are possibly where they were before. Maybe even the cup, and diary not quite sure what the Malfoy's were up to at this time but we wouldn't know for sure unless we looked."

"We'll start with the locket. Getting into Hogwarts and Gringotts is going to be even trickier then last time." Harry started. Not that any of this was going to be easy. He recalled Dumbledore drinking the liquid in the cave to retrieve the locket and hope that the actual locket would be there and it wouldn't be a waste of time. "Lead the way" said George. That is just want Harry did and an hour later the group was standing in the same cave Harry had just thought about. The liquid in front of them.

"Who drinks?" ask Ron. The group just looked at each other for a moment. "I will" replied George after. "Are you sure?" asked Harry. "Positive", replied George, "for Fred". The last part was said more to himself then to the group. He took the first sip and it began. George drank faster than Dumbledore, though his reaction was much the same. Harry was the one who offered the most support as the rest of the group was set back a little not truly knowing what to expect. Now that the drinking was over Ginny was the main caregiver taking over her mother's role quite well as George slowly recovered.

It was decided that no one would wear the locket, it would remain in Hermione's bag which instead would be past around until it could be destroyed. It surprised Harry how different they now feel to him, it still felt evil, very evil but it was a lot different than before when Harry was himself a horcrux. Once George fully recovered the group set off for a hiding spot. Though the spot was meant for the group to be able to sleep Harry was awake most of the night. Even so the next morning still came too quickly.

Ron, Ginny and George began the morning talking about their parents, wondering if they had yet notice their children were missing, how they would react. They hadn't exactly thought about this before. It would take days or weeks or even months before the entire plan played out. Day, weeks or months that would go by in their current reality. Harry wouldn't exactly be missed by his family, and Hermione's parents didn't quite remember her at the moment. The Weasleys however were a different story.

The next conversation went to the next Horcrux, the ring this time. Dumbledore had found it in Gaunt Shack. The group had not idea were that was or who currently inhabited it. They also had no idea what challenges would be ahead to retrieve it. The group spent a decent amount of the day figuring out their next move. Harry described the picture he had once seen via Voldemort's thoughts of the house. Hermione then used that along with books and came up with a rough idea where the house would be based on different architecture and such.

This is where Hermione and Harry now stood under the invisibility cloak trying to peek inside and see if anyone, and if so who was inside the house and any possible hiding spots for a ring inside. After a while of spying Hermione and Harry believed they had a plan and they headed back to the group to update them and take a little bit of rest before actually going to retrieve the ring. It was about dinner time when they set out again hoping for best but mentally preparing for the worst.

**Note: Went with the movie version that Voldemort "feels" when a horcrux is destroyed. Can not totally remember what exactly Harry and the group knew about Voldemort's horcruxes (not even sure the even knew about the ring for starters) so I pretending that they knew the information they did above. Hopefully I did pretty well trying to stay as accurate as I can! (And yes Hermione knows random facts about everything!) & For those that haven't read my other story please be patient with my time in between posting as my school work , chores, and work at the nursing home come first! XD**


	5. 1969 Part 3

**Sorry for the delay. I typed several chapters ahead and my computer decided to die on me before I could post them. Sent it to a repair shop and waited for it to return instead of rewriting the chapters over. Since I am retiring my computer (rather than spend $400 on a new motherboard) shortly. I am going to post several chapters ahead! Enjoy them because I'm not sure when I will be able to post any new one's after this :/ **

An out of breath Harry and Hermione now stood with Ron, Ginny and George attempting to inform them what had happened. They somehow throughout the whole scenario came out with the ring and the diary. Nothing bad had really happened but after getting the horcurxes the duo was spooked by a noise behind them and not knowing what it was they had ran all the way back to the rest of the group. The still didn't know what it was.

Harry and Hermione snuck into the house by the open kitchen window and slipped into the invisibility cloak. They began to quieting search all the places they previously thought the ring could be hidden. Once that was done and no ring appeared they decided to head upstairs as they were walking the tripped over the floor board. After making sure no one was around they quickly open the floor board and there was the ring but it was lying on top of the dairy.

They couldn't believe it, Voldemort hiding two horcurxes in the same place. It just wasn't logical thinking from his point of view. He must be planning to move it soon. Not wanting to stick around and find out when exactly Voldemort was returning they replaced the floor board and went to head out. Just as they step onto the porch they heard some noise. They couldn't be sure if it was the wind or someone in the house so without a word they both just took off running. During this the cloak had slipped off both of them but Hermione had managed to grab it before it was completely lost.

All they could hope was that whoever or whatever it was hadn't seen or heard them. Because no telling what might happen if someone had, regardless if they were good or evil people would wonder why someone was in their house , and they had to keep everything secret for Voldemort's death to end up they way they needed it to. Ron, Ginny, and George had run up to them in a panic. Everyone was expecting the worst because well as they were all concern right now things were way to easy and seemly going their way. This should have made them optimistic but instead it made them fearful because something _always_ goes wrong.

This thought multiplied as they planned on how to retrieve the cup, and the diadem. This was going to be tricky and to add to it the worry of Voldemort discovering the diary and ring were missing was a high possibility (for it might have even been him they heard in the house). If he found them missing…well…that was a thought Harry didn't want to have. It was decided to scoop at Gringotts first. They didn't even know if the diadem was there and they didn't even know if the Bellatrix had a vault yet. Harry couldn't be sure how old she even was. Was she old enough to be entrusted with it yet? Had Voldemort entrusted her family with it prior?

His mind was spinning. "Harry, do I have to keep telling you to stop thinking too much? Because it's getting rather annoying" Ginny snapped Harry out of his thoughts as she sat by his side in front of the fire. She put her arms around him and Harry let the warmth of her body and the warmth of the fire warm his soul. He had been so afraid of losing Ginny it has caused him to break up with her after Dumbledore's death and now here he was letting her risk her life for him, again. Ginny fought well in the Battle at Hogwarts but then again so had Fred, Tonks and Remus. You could never be sure when it was your time.

"It a fault of mine you will have to put up with for the rest of our lives I'm afraid" Harry replied kissing her on the lips. She kissed back. "Ewww" George said jokily "if you're going to start off with that couple stuff take it elsewhere!" Harry figured Ron would say something similar (although if you so much as told him to take his hand from Hermione's). "That's actually not a bad idea. Want to go for a walk Gin?" Harry asked hoping that maybe that would help him relax and come up with a good plan.

He was also hoping to escape from Hermione for a while who was coming out of the tent about every 5 to 7 minutes with a new idea but then pointing out its major flaws and all the "what ifs" herself and dragging Ron back in with her as she looked through books and attempted to come up with something else. She wasn't the only one thinking though as Ginny pointed out at the beginning of the conversation. Everyone was running ideas in their head though Harry for one reason or another decided not to voice most of his.

Right now things seemed hopeless. Gringotts had been difficult the first time. They had no idea how its security was in 1969 and spying in the busy Diagon alley would a challenge to say the least. Hogwarts was a whole another story. All these thoughts slipped away now as Harry looked at Ginny in the moonlight. They had quietly walked holding hands and found a nice little spot and after "protecting" it (as to not be spotted by anyone passing by) they not laid on a blanket.

Harry was brushing Ginny's hair behind and just admiring her beauty. Of course Ginny was beautiful always but weather it was the moonlight, the scenery around her, or something else Ginny looked extremely gorgeous right now. "I love you, Ginny" Harry said kissing her all around and finally directly on the lips. "I love you too, Harry" replied Ginny as she stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. Though it Harry had known that in his heart that was true it was nice to hear her say it out-loud.

It was there in 1969 and while preparing to fight and kill Voldemort. It was there out in the open air. It was the in the early evening under the moonlight. It was there after declaring their love for each other. It was there a long conversation about the future. It was there after putting aside all their current worries. It was there that Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley gave themselves to each other.

**Hopefully that last paragraph comes out the way I meant it to. Wanted to do something romantic between Harry and Ginny because I thought that they would be even more drawn to each other (like Molly and Arthur) during a time of "fear" (or difficulty). Wasn't quite sure how to do it. It came out the way it did and I hope that it worked the way it's supposed to.**


	6. 1969 Part 4

**Sort of got bored of 1969 at this point so it's a little fast. Hopefully still enjoyable though.**

Harry couldn't wipe the smile off his face the next morning and nothing seemed to take it away. Harry had hoped that when he and Ginny returned the group well after mid-night that the others wouldn't think much of it. However Ron's "older brother" look, Hermione's "I hope you didn't do anything stupid" look, and George's "I really want to make a joke but I know I shouldn't" look told Harry that they all did indeed suspect something. This was confirmed after breakfast when Ron asked Harry to have a private conversation.

The two walked just outside hearing range of Ginny, George, and Hermione who all remained in the tent. "Harry I don't know what you and Ginny did or didn't do last night and I really don't want to know. I know you care about her but I need you to hear me out as Ginny's brother for a moment. The last thing I want is to see her hurt or in a bad situation" Harry went to interrupt him, "I know you wouldn't do anything on purpose Harry but things happen. Just don't put you and Ginny at risk for heartbreak or whatever" Ron finished and he and Harry stood there in an awkward silence. "I promise that no matter what happens I won't hurt her" Harry finally replied to Ron's speech and that was the end of the conversation and they headed back into the tent.

Three hours later Harry found himself on a Gringotts boat under the invisibility cloak heading to the vault he hope held the cup. Harry had timed everything perfectly the door opening just long enough for him to sneak in, getting on a boat heading in the direct of the vault etc. Of course he had no idea how he was going to get into the vault when he got there but he was hoping that he lucky streak wouldn't run out for a little bit longer. Harry spotted the vault and jumped off making sure to make no sound and not to come out for under the invisibility cloak. Harry luck wasn't out yet, he used his wand to unlock the vault and the door open easy. Maybe Gringotts security wasn't quite set up fully yet?

Snuck in the vault grabbed the cup and back up locking the vault all before the same boat returned. Harry snuck onto it once again and waited out the ride back to the main area. Once the boat arrived he slipped off and back through. Just as Harry was preparing himself to go through the door Gringotts alarm went off. Harry in a panic jumped up and opened the door himself. Off course the nearest Goblin notice the door had been open and now Harry was running down the street of Diagon Alley with several Goblins and other "security" people chasing after him. The invisibility cloak was slipping off and rather than risking losing it Harry ended up revealing himself.

Thankful no witches or wizards know what was going on before he past them. It was also a good thing Harry was good with his wand and was able to block any stunning spells anyone did returned to "The Leaky Cauldron" where the others waited (with fake identities and slight disguises just in case). "Run!" Harry shouted. It did not take long for that order to be followed. Ginny, Ron, George and Hermione were up and moving before the "security" was able to get anywhere near. It took another four bocks before the group was able to lose the "security" who decided it was now helpless to catch them as they couldn't cast spells in the muggle world without causing a huge scene returned back.

"You okay?" Hermione asked him once the group was sure they were safe. "Yeah", Harry replied holding up the cup, "Still a lot easier than last time." After returning to "base" as the group now called it. They immediately started figuring out how to (A) get the diadem, which led to (B) how to get into Hogwarts and of course (C) how destroy the Horcurxes. This had to be done rather quickly as once people realized the Gringotts had been broken into people who want to make sure everything in their vaults were accounted for and this would most likely led to a discovery they didn't want Voldemort to discover

The use of polyjuice potion was out this time as it took quite some time to brew and although Hermione had packed all the ingredients no one had thought to make it ahead of time. The decision was made to go to the Shrieking Shack and hope that the secret passages were already open. It was and now Harry had dropped Ginny and George in the room of requirements to retrieve to diadem and was returning to get Ron and Hermione to go with him down into the chamber of secrets.

The plan was to kill the basilisk and use his fangs to destroy the horcurxes. They of course again had no idea how to accomplish this but hoped that the sword of Gryffindor would offer some assistance. They were now in the chamber (under the cloak hoping to surprise the basilisk). Turns out there was no need the Basilisk was asleep. This was turning out to be "too good to be true" but Harry pushed it to the side, maybe fate was simply on their side this time. The sword did appear rather quickly as well.

Harry held his breath as he inched toward the Basilisk afraid to make any noise to wake it. In one quick motion Harry sliced its head off. They took as many fangs as they could and the sword as well. The group was now back in the tent. "I wasn't even aware snake's slept", George stated after group had finished exchange stories (not that there was much to tell on either end). "It's more of a sleep like state, we just got really lucky" replied Hermione.

"We've been really lucky", replied Harry. On that note they began to prepare for the reason they had come here before that luck ran out. They decided to waste no time, they gather the horcurxes, the fangs, their wands, and the sword and headed out to where Hermione and Ron had previously seen Voldemort. This was it. Whether or not fate was truly on their side they were about to find out.


	7. 1969 Part 5

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and George all now stood hidden just outside Voldemort's hide out each with a fang and horcrux in hand. Voldemort had several death eaters with him. No one the group recognized though this could be because they are in 1969 and most of the followers of their time we quite young at the moment. They decided that would have to engage in a fight. They needed to kill as many of them as they could. The plan was to destroy all the horcurxes at once and while Voldemort was distracted by this they would run in and kill as many people as they possible could Voldemort as the main target of course. Harry heart was pounding as if it was the battle at Hogwarts all over again.

"Okay, on the count of 3. 1….2….3…." Harry queued the group. As the parts of Voldemort's soul that were in the Horcurxes died he could be heard in pain on the inside of the building. Harry grabbed his wand and led the charge in. Harry took aim at Voldemort first. Watching Voldemort's dead body fall to the floor was the last thing Harry could remember about the entire encounter. As soon as Voldemort was attacked death eaters began firing left and right. They wanted revenge. As smoke filled the room thing became more challenge. You needed to be pretty close to someone in order to make sure that it wasn't someone on your side.

Then the firing stopped. Harry watched the smoke go down around him. He slowly saw Hermione, George, and Ginny. Ron? Where was Ron? "Ron!" Harry shouted. "Over here" Ron's voice was weak. It took the last of the smoke the clear before the group was able to see him. "Everyone else okay?" Harry asked running towards Ron. The others didn't verbally reply but Harry took them running towards Ron that they were okay. Ron was bleeding fairly badly. He was hurting really bad all over and couldn't tell if anything was actually broken or not.

Harry and Ginny did their best to stop the bleeding while Hermione went and retrieved her bag. Using the supplies she had in her bag Hermione was able to fix Ron up pretty good but he still was going to need a healer. Hermione took him to St. Mungos. The other three waited in fear. Fear # 1- Ron's injuries were worst then thought. Fear # 2- Ron and Hermione would be recognized as two of the people that ran away with Harry after he "robbed" Gringotts. Fear # 3- Any Death Eater's that were alive would find out about Voldemort's death and riot or something. Fear # 4- There was a Death Eater (or worst more than one) that was in the house with Voldemort and had managed to get out would attack them (or Ron and Hermione).

They had set the house on fire to destroy all evidence of murder. Harry hated that word. He hadn't enjoyed taking lives but considering who they were it didn't bother him as much. It was done and the future was forever changed. Harry just hope it was for the better. Harry hoped that what happened to Ron was the worst of it. Things seemed better after Ron and Hermione got back and Ron was completely healed. They had managed to get in and out without being recognized selling the story that Ron's injuries came from a nasty fall.

Harry spent much of the rest of the day staring out into space. Things had happened rather quickly. He still couldn't believe how easy it had been to retrieve the horcurxes and kill Voldemort. Everything seemed to have been on their side from Gringotts' security being weak, to the entering the chamber of secrets at the right time, to Voldemort having more than one Horcrux in the same place, to all the rest of them being in the same place that they were the first time they found them. Thing just seemed like such a dream now. Harry hoped that when he returned back to his time things would still be just as good. How exactly where they getting back to their time? When were they getting back to their time? Harry shook those thoughts off. The group had decided to take the rest of the night off and try to relax.

Since Hermione was down for the idea Harry decided to think that Hermione did indeed think things out the rest of the way. She might not have but for the sake of trying to relax that was what Harry was going with. Of Ginny massaging him was helping a great deal as well. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the neck. He grabbed her hands and guided her around and onto his lap. They sat holding hands and staring at each other's eye for some time. Hermione and Ron had fallen asleep cuddling with each other inside the tent. George was lying on his back throwing a ball up and catching it when it came down.

"Want to sneak off to our favorite spot?" Ginny asked Harry. "We have a favorite spot?" Harry jokingly questioned. "We'll I know it's my favorite spot" Ginny winked at him. They kissed on the lips and headed towards said spot. That night was the second time Harry lost himself in his love to Ginny. It was just as amazing as the first time. Harry's love for Ginny was growing stronger by the minute and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her. He wished they could just spend their life right there in that moment.

But that sadly was not a possibility. Harry and Ginny quietly snuck in the tent around three in the morning. They put their night clothes on (mostly to avoid suspicions from the others) and fell asleep holding each other in their arms. Harry awoke with Ginny's arm still around his at 10 the next morning. The others were out looking around making sure things were okay and went they returned they happily reported that any remaining death eaters seem to being in hiding. Then conversation turned to the next thing.

The plan was to turn the time turner another way and hope that it moved them forward in time. The goal was to get to 1991 to make sure (A) The trio became friends and (B) Make sure there were no major changes to their first year. They did not want to end up back to their time just. They had no idea that when they did if they would even remember any of this. The group packed up very slowly not sure of what to expect. Harry was glad that this had not already happened the second Voldemort died. It seemed like whenever one fear when away another took it place.

Harry looked over at Ginny and whispered "Please let things be the same between us". He repeated the same process with the other- even George. Once everything was finally together and the group was as mentally prepared as they could be they stood with the time turner again. Hermione turned and Harry and his friend were once again whisked away in the wind of uncertainly.


	8. 1991 Part 1

**1991**

10 year old Harry stood in the kitchen watching his mother cook. It was the first day of August and his father was due home from work any minute. The 10 year old had some exciting news to share with James and had been waiting for him since make today better Lily was cooking her son's favorite meal to celebrate. Today, thought Harry, could not be any better. Finally James Potter flooed in. "Dad! Dad!" young Harry shouted grabbing a piece a paper off the kitchen counter and running towards the fire place. Harry anxiously waited while his father put his things down. "Hello, Harry. How was your day today?" James said hugging his son. "Amazing!" shouted Harry handing him the paper. James didn't even begin to read when Harry again shouted ,"I'm going to Hogwarts!" James put down the letter without even bothering to read it "That's my boy!" he shouted giving Harry another hug.

"Mommy!" 7 year old Elena Potter came running in from the playroom , "Trevor ripped my princess dress!" She showed her mother the tear. "She through her doll at me!" Trevor enter the room and the conversation. Lily shook her head "and you two we're playing so nicely together." She helped Elena out of the dress up outfit and knelt down and look Elena and Trevor in the eyes. "I wasn't there so I don't know who started this fight but what both of you did was wrong. You need to apology to each other right now". "Sorry" both children. Lily stood up and pulled out her wand and repaired the dress. Elena and Trevor just then both noticed James had returned home and they each ran over to hug him. Lily turned to the stove to check on the food then turned back to her family. "Dinner is almost ready everyone go get washed up."

Harry had spent much of dinner asking James questions about his future school (much like he had with Lily the entire afternoon). He was bouncing off the walls all evening. It was about an hour past Harry's normal bedtime (and only after his parents agreed to go to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies tomorrow) that Harry was finally in his room being quiet with the lights out though he was not yet in bed. He looked at the calendar and again counted-He was going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, 2 weeks until his and Dudley's party, 30 days until his actually birthday and 1 month until Hogwarts. He climbed into bed and stared out his window for quite some time. Then finally his body gave out before his mind did and he fell asleep the happiest he had ever been in his life.

The next morning Lily woke Harry up at round 9. He got dressed and headed downstairs to breakfast. Lily handed Harry a bowl of oatmeal. Harry ate it trying not to fall back asleep tired from staying up late the night before. The rest of the morning was pretty lad back. James arrived home shorty after lunch (he had taken the afternoon off). The family arrived at Diagon Alley at about 1. After a short stop at Gringotts they headed off to purchase school supplies. After he got his wand and was fitted for his uniforms Lily decided to take Elena and Trevor who were at this point getting anxious to some "fun stores" , and Harry set off with James to get his books, and the rest of his school supplies.

After this was accomplished James told Harry they had one more stop. Slightly confused thinking he already had all his supplies Harry followed his father. Then ended up at "Eeylops Owl Emporium". "Well Harry," James said stepping inside, "your mother will be wanting tons of letters and it won't be fair to make Francis do all that flying. So which owl do you suppose will be a good one to take to Hogwarts with you?" Harry's eyes light up. He had always wanted a owl for his own. In fact he had been spending much of his time lately taking care of the family owl Francis to prove to his parents that he could do it. "Really dad? My own owl?" Harry asked half afraid he had heard incorrectly the first time. "Yes, Harry your own owl" James replied.

Harry and his father walked around the shop. He saw all different types of owls. He saw several owls he liked but wanted to be really sure. Then he spotted her. She was absolutely beautiful. She was Snowy White owl and Harry couldn't help but feel a connection with her. "I want this one" he told his father pointing to her. "She looks like a good one to me" James said , "you sure though?" Harry nodded and James picked up the cage and they head to the counter to pay. "What are you going to name her?" James asked Harry handing the women at the counter the money. Harry shrugged he had never named a pet before. He sat flipping through his books while waiting for his mother and siblings to go to dinner he spotted the name. He looked at the owl and back down at the name. "Hedwig" Harry announced, "Hedwig is her name."

Elena and Trevor were a bit jealous to say the least. Harry was too excited about everything to notice though. They stayed in Diagon Alley for dinner (mostly because the muggle restaurants wouldn't have let Hedwig in). Lily had to tell Harry to slow down with his eating several times. Harry had just wanted to get home and continue looking at his school books. This was going to have to wait though as after dinner James and Lily had reminded the children that they were getting together with their friends (or the Order as James had slipped and called them once). He told the children it was just a named they called themselves but Harry (and several of the other children whose parents were in the group) knew there was more too it then that.

Lily told Harry that she didn't want him to pull all of his school stuff with the other children because she didn't want it to get damaged on the first day he had it. Harry had protested saying that him and his friends just wanted to look at it. But Lily knew her son and the group of kids he would be spending the next few hours with and was completely against it. And Harry knew his mother and knew that she wasn't too strict but when she said no to something that was the final answer. Oh well at least he would get to show Hedwig off to Ron and Neville.

**Sooo? What did you think of this chapter? Review please! Yes, that Order is the Order of the Phoenix (there are still death eaters out there). Was going to try to explain that in the next chapter but I figured people would either get it really easily or be super confused. Ha-ha. & Harry actually having a decent relationship with Dudley will be explained (eventually) just for anyone wondering about the line of them having a birthday party together. Okay well I think that's it for now. Lol. See you later readers!**


	9. 1991 Part 2

**I am going to take this time and respond to some of the reviews to my story (not interested in that? Just skip it!)**

**lorelover- Thank you! & This will be Harry and Ginny (If you asked that because of the characters thing with the story summary I didn't put Harry and Hermione on purpose I was just selecting to random characters).**

**god of all- Thanks! & Here ya go ;)**

**Mishi Gohiku- To your first review = Of course they will be! To your second review = Hopefully this chapter will explain it a little better. I was showing a little bit of how Harry's live was changed due to the death of Voldemort in 1969. Hence "10-year-old Harry" in the very first line. **

While 10 year old Harry was with his friends showing off his new owl 16 year old Harry along with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and George arrived in 1991. When he was able to focus again Harry noticed a man standing in front of the group. He wasn't anyone Harry had seen before but given his clothing it was quite clear he wasn't a muggle. "Well, well, look here, I've found some time jumpers" said the man, "My name is Chris. I'm with the Ministry of Magic. No need to introduce yourself I already know who you are. Also no need to run because I'll just find you again anyways" The group stood frozen not really sure what to do or say. "What?" continued Chris, "you don't honestly think no none has ever snuck a time turner to completely rewrite their lives, or history before? In fact that is my entire job. To watch out for time jumpers like yourselves and make sure you all don't cause ummm...too much damage".

"Its common?" questioned Harry. "No. But every once in a while we get some braves souls that attempt to use the time turner for more than it was made for" replied Chris. "And how is it we are not affected by the ummm...changes...?" asked Hermione. "I am not affected but the time turner because I am ,for lack of a better wording, a part of it. When the time turners were created a group of people wanted to make sure that the time line was messed around too much. Spells were cast and as each group of time protectors as we call ourselves ages, a new group in put in our places, namely those of relation. You are not affected because you're not back in your time yet." stated Chris. "Are we in some sort of trouble?" asked Ginny. "Nope. You all did what you thought you had to do. Can't penalize you for that" Chris replied.

"You could ask me questions all day and still not understand everything" said Chris and he sighed, "Okay, let me just say this. Time turners have rules. My job is to make sure that people that use them to the extreme don't break them. Most of those people don't actually succeed in their goals for one reason or another, or they completely get lost in time. Normally, I'd sit back until one of those things has or is about to happen. However this case has been reported and I've been given certain orders" The group looked at each other a little concerned. "Who gives you Orders?" asked Harry nervously."What important is not who gives me orders rather what those orders are" replied Chris."Well, then what are your orders?" asked Ron speaking up for the first time. "To help you" replied Chris, "as long as you are around me you can not been seen by anyone in this time. Just like the invisibility cloak you have been using". "You've been watching us this whole time?" said Harry. "It's my job to be watching anyone using the time turner" stated Chris.

That was the last of the conversation for the time being. The group was still very unsure able why Chris would want to help him but none of them seemed to want to ask him. They followed him cautiously and a short while later ended up at Twelve Grimmauld Place. "I'll leave you to see what your new lives are like for a while alone, but you must remain in the building or you'll be seen" Chris told them as he sat down on the doorstep. Harry slowly opened the door and the group stepped inside. The peaked in an the adults for a few minutes the only notable "changes" were the presence of Harry's Parents and the Longbottoms. Harry could have stayed a while longer but Ron, Ginny, and George wanted to find themselves.

16 year old Harry almost let out a gasp when he saw his 10 year-old-self with Hedwig. She had somehow managed to grab his attention first. Taking his eyes off her Harry saw who he was sitting with-Ron and Neville. Ron seemed much like he had on the day Harry had met him on the train to Hogwarts. Neville seemed different, more confident if that was even notable by just looking at him. Harry decided it must have been because this Neville was raised by his parents, not his grams. Though Harry was not completely sure of how much of a difference it had made. Harry continued to look around the room and spotted two children that he did not recognize.

Just when he was about to whisper about them the others Mrs. Weasley walked in. "Alright everyone time to get ready to head out" said Mrs. Weasley. All of the children got their things together and went out into the hallway where the adults were waiting. Everyone said their goodbyes and headed home. The scene was a little too chaotic and Harry lost track of the two mystery children. Shortly after they all left Chris enter through the door. "Care to see more?" he asked. The group just nodded and they were out the door and onto their next destination.

**Not sure I really like the whole Chris idea myself. I basically couldn't come up with another way to explain certain things. I am kind of writing as I'm going. I hope I'm not confusing you all too much I am trying my best to explain why different things are they way they are. If something is confusing you wait a few chapters or so and I might explain it in the story, if I don't then feel free to send me a review so I can clarify things. **


	10. 1991 Part 3

The next destination is the Potters' house. Harry is the first to enter. The place looks nice. He is looking around at what will soon be his childhood home when his parents come down the stairs. "I swear that boy is going to be the death of me, James" say Lily as she begins to clean up a bit. "Oh come on, Lily, he's just excited. It's not like you have never been excited in your life" replies James. He helps her clean up. The couples sit down on the couch. "Mommy," Elena comes down the steps. "Yes, Sweet Heart" Lily replies. Harry puts his hand over his mouth not to gasp out loud. Harry's shock turns to happiness. He actually has a family, well sort of.

As Lily deals with whatever was bothering Elena that she couldn't sleep, Harry slipped up stairs. Not bothering to see if the rest of the group followed him Harry begins to peak into rooms. He spots the other mystery boy, this must be his brother. He looks around for clues of a name and finds the name Trevor on something. He decides to head back downstairs. He stops by what must be Elena's room when he hears someone singing. It's Lily. Harry closes his eye and listens as she sings Elena to sleep. He never knew his mother can sing. He hoped that this life is as perfect as it seems. He also hoped that they could figure out how to make sure that everything that was supposed to happen (that was positive) happens.

After Harry returns downstairs the group decides to pick a camping spot for the night. Their younger selves would be asleep by now. They talked about what they had seen late into the night. Chris left them alone for the night and arrived the next morning. They went to the burrow. Harry was still too busying thinking about his family to pay attention. "Everything appear okay?" Hermione asked Ron, Ginny and George. They all agreed that things seemed they should be. The next stop was to visit the Grangers. As predicted nothing had change there. The group was super hungry by time they arrived back at the camp site.

Ginny and Harry made sandwiches as Ron and Hermione set the table and got drinks. George sat in a chair tossing the ball again, and Chris just sat watching everyone intently. "Does anyone have any ideas for a plan yet?" asked Hermione, "because right now I am completely clueless". "What exactly is it you are all trying to accomplish now that you-know-who is dead?" ask Chris. "Making sure they fall in love" Ginny said half-jokingly pointing to Ron and Hermione. "And what about you and Harry?" ask George. Ginny blushed "Well, us too."

"You want to make sure your relationships stay the same?" Chris questions to clarify. They nod. "I should have guessed. Why else would you come back to 1991 after you killed him?" says Chris. He sighs thinking. "How is it you meet and fell in love in your current reality?" he asks. "Well, it was pretty much had do to a large part to Voldemort, for us anyway" Ron replied. They then go into the Troll in the Bathroom their first year, and their first kiss in the Chamber of Secrets. "Okay, we just because that is how you currently fell in love doesn't mean you won't another way" states Chris.

Harry could see the fear in their eyes. He couldn't picture how it would feel like to be not with Ginny now, and he knew Ron and Hermione were the same way. "And how was it you two fell in love?" Chris asks Harry and Ginny. Ginny replied, "Harry and Ron were friends from the first day of school; they met on the train ride, I guess we just fell in love from being around each other". Harry closed his eyes and wished that it would all work out again. Maybe they hadn't thought this out all the way. Even though he knew Ginny and him knew each other, who things work out the same way? Would they have the same moments that made them come together? Would Hermione even become their friend?

Chris asked a little bit more. Harry could tell he was really trying to help. Everyone was replaying the story, to themselves or out loud. They searched for something that would pop out as the key to the answer. Would it be possible to let a troll into Hogwarts? "Actually that's so crazy it just might work" replied George. Harry hadn't realized he had verbalized that last thought. But George agree with it did set off a group of thoughts. They had to get Hermione to be friends with him and Ron, that's how it happened the first time, so why not again?

They would have to do it one the same day, make sure Hermione was in the bathroom at the right time, make sure that Ron and himself went to go find her like before. "If the pieces of the puzzle go together like before, maybe everything will fall in place" said Ginny. "Right," said Chris, "If you become friends, and your love is true love, which it seems to be, then you should fall in love naturally". The plan was in place. Harry wanted to watch his family some more but the rest of the group was anxious to get going they packed up and prepare to take off again.

"This is where I leave you for a while then", said Chris. Everyone was a little confused. "Part of the rules, is that I can't change things myself, meaning I can't be around you while you go to set the troll lose" he pulled something out of his pocket. "I can offer you this thought. It's some of my blood. It will keep you hidden as if I was with you if you put it on yourself. Only while it's wet though so be careful. You can use the invisibility cloak for the rest. I'll try to meet up with you as soon as I can". He hands it to Ron who looks a little grossed out. "Wait", ask Hermione, "can't you just go to the future and tells us if this works?" Chris shook his head, "It's against the rules for me to tell you anything about the future or even the past, I am merely here to guide you by asking questions, and hopeing they lead you to the right answers" with that he was gone.

**Hope you enjoyed! Couple of things- 1****st**** I wrote another story it's called "Hear the Song of the Mocking Jay…Singing Beautifully". It is the "Hunger Games" from Rue's Point-of-views. Check it out. 2****ND****- I have a job interview tomorrow. Please send prayers and/or positive thoughts my way…I really want this one. 3****rd****- Happy Belated Thanksgiving to my fellow citizens in the USA and just in case I don't get the chance to right before hand…Happy Holidays to All.**


	11. 1991 Part 4

**Comments to reviews**

**Lija- I guess my math must have been off in in the cases of Harry's birthday/age. Sorry about that. As for Gringotts…that is more of a writer's block then anything. Harry needed to get in the vault and well he is Harry Potter so he can do anything right? Ha-ha. I'm aware of the whole Trevor thing; the frog is actually where the name came from. **

**Sorry for the long delay with this chapter. School and my new job have kept me busy. **

The troll was now in place. Everything was left up to fate now. Like the rest of the journey so far it wasn't as difficult to find it, capture it, and transfer it, as the group had expected. Now it was the waiting game again. They would campout for a few more days and then return to Hogwarts and see if it worked. It was hoped that there would be no need for a plan B after that.

The group attempted to play games and have a little bit of fun in the meantime. It was however in the back of everyone's minds that they might have changed their whole relationships forever. Harry and Ginny had made it a ritual of "sneaking off" to their spot quite often. Harry lay with Ginny in his arms, brushing her hair, reminiscing about the day they had gotten back together.

_It was just over a week after the final battle and all the funerals had taken place. The Wesley's were still mourning Fred of course but most of the emotional break downs had stopped at least for the moment. Harry of course hadn't wanted to break up with Ginny in the first place. While allowing Ginny time to mourn her brother, and allowing himself some time to mourn as well, Harry was secretly waiting for the moment her could ask her to be with him again._

_It was early afternoon when Harry spotted Ginny walking alone in the garden. He was allowing Ron and Hermione time alone. He really hadn't known what to do with himself. When he saw her, she seemed to be glowing in the sunlight. He walked over to her. "Mind if I join you?" he asked her. "I guess", she replied "You doing okay, Harry?" He nodded. "I should be asking you that though. You've been going through a lot as well." She nodded and said, "I'm healing."_

"_It will take a while, but it will get better, at least for the most part" he told her. "I suppose" she replied. "I've lost most of the people I care about, I learned to live without them, but I'm still afraid of losing the few people that I have left" he informed her. "Like Ron and Hermione" Ginny stated. "And you. But I guess in a certain way I've already have lost you" he said. She pondered this for a moment "You broke up with me. I'm the one that lost you" she replied._

_He placed a hand on each of her shoulders looking her in the eye. "Ginny, I loved you for quite some time now, I never wanted to break up with you" he said. "Then why did you!" her voice raised a little. "I was trying to save you! It was bad enough I had several people willing to die for me, and a few who did. I couldn't lose you! If I lost you, I would have lost my will to live". They were both seconds away from crying now._

"_Can you forgive me? I never meant to hurt you". She brushed his hands of her shoulders, and turned away. The tears began. "I would marry you right this second if you wanted me to. I would do anything, and I mean anything, that you might need or even just want, to prove my love to you. Just tell me what it is; just tell me what it will take for us to be the same again". _

"_All you have to do is ask, Harry" she turned back to look at him. They both wiped the tears from their eyes. The words took some time to come up, for whatever reason. Harry finally took a deep breath and just before Ginny had almost decided to walk away. "Will you be my girlfriend….again?" Ginny quickly wrapped her arms around him and they kissed. It was a very passionate kiss more towards making out really._

"_Is that a yes?" Harry asked, almost laughing now. Ginny nodded and they kissed again. They took hands and walked around the garden until Mrs. Weasley called everyone together for supper. When Harry and Ginny entered the house hand and hand there were several approving looks, and even a few smiles. Nothing was said however until Ron and Harry climbed into bed. "I'm happy for you, but don't break her heart again, I'd hate to have to kill you" Ron told Harry half-serious, half joking. _

The next few days will filled with more of the same. Harry replayed every fund memory he had. He knew full well, that when they went back to their time, those memories could and most likely would be gone forever. It was finally time to return to Hogwarts to see if the troll had done it job. It was harder to get around, staff was on high alert. It was reasonable for them to question had a troll had gotten into Hogwarts.

They found Hermione in the library of course, and slightly please to see Harry and Ron at her side. The grouped moved in closer to hear the conversation. "Honestly, you two are never going to graduate if you can't bring yourselves to study for five minutes!" Young Hermione stated. "I would if you just let me peak at your exam" Young Ron replied. Hermione gave him a disgusted look. "Just because you're one of the first friends I've ever had doesn't me I'm going to let you cheat off me!"

That was all they needed to hear though, they stuck around a little bit longer. When they arrived back to camp the conversation was mostly joyous. They all still had nerves about things totally working out and wondered if they should jump a year or two ahead to make sure things truly had worked out. They decided to head to 1994.

It would be late enough in their lives that they would see if Hermione remain friends with them in this reality, and that the love bug would have at least started to bite. It would also still be a couple years from 1997 incase Hermione missed calculated. As they packed and got ready to head out Harry mentally prepared himself for what he would see in his 3 year.

**Yay or nay with the flashback? Should I do more? If so what? Any ideas as to what Harry, Ron, and Hermione would be up to in the 3****rd**** year now? **


	12. 1994

The group was arrived in 1994 and was greeted by Chris. "The Ministry is really getting on me to make sure you all get back to your time. They don't like Time Travelers very much" he informed them.

"We just want to be one hundred percent sure that everything thing will be the same with us" Harry said.

"Personally, I understand" Chris told the group, "however, The Ministry is afraid of too much being changed. They are affected by the changes and therefore cannot be sure that all the changes you made were for the better. This of course makes them very nervous. They would rather the Time Turner be back into their own hands instead of just getting information for me."

"If they are so worried how is it that the Time Turner ended up in a river in the first place?" Hermione asked.

"That is still under investigation, a big part of the problem. They need to Time Turner back to hopefully be able to use it to determine who last had it before yourselves. It also appears to them that it was very easily placed into your hands" Chris replies.

The group nodded in agreement. It was a little odd that the Time Turner was placed in that river. A spot in the river where it was easily spotted by them. It was spotted by a group of witches and wizards who were determined to use it, at that moment in time. It was also slightly odd, Harry thought, about how everything so far had worked out fairly perfectly.

"The bottom line is they have given me a week to retrieve and return it to them and despite being affected by the changes, they do have certain ways of tracking this kind of thing" Chris told them. A week would be okay if everything had turned out to be right, but if something was off, it would be too short.

"I guess we have to move quickly then and hope that everything is okay" Harry replied. They couldn't afford to waste any time. It was off to Hogwarts. They all worried that their normal way to get into Hogwarts would be closed but when they arrived it appeared that it would not fail them this time. They quickly went to find their younger selves.

They all decided to spilt up and find their own selves and hopefully at some point they would meet up. Harry wondered where his younger self would be. He looked at a clock, it was after classes. He might be with younger Hermione and Ron somewhere studying. Maybe he was in the dormitory. He could almost be anywhere on the school grounds.

Then the thought crossed his mind and he headed straight for the Quidditch Field. His heart was beating a little fast. He replayed every fond memory he had of playing Quidditch and recalled how he had made his house team. Would it have been similar in this reality? Or was he not even on his house team at the moment?

Harry let out a slight smile when he saw the Gryffindor team out of the field practing, his self apart of the group. Harry watched himself. He realized that this Harry was actually somewhat better then himself. He wondered if James had given him some pointers. He hoped so.

Soon these would be his memories. The boy-who-lived would be gone and he would truly be just Harry Potter. Harry was proud of himself for all of the positive things he had accomplished. He hoped that his new self would feel the same way. He also hoped that those accomplishments would never have to include saving the world or surving without loved ones again.

Practice ended and Harry looked up to see George standing next time him. He appeared to have been lost in his own thought as well. As they followed themselves back into the building Harry couldn't help but notice George's big smile as he his younger self joke around with Fred. Harry smiled to, hoping that in this time they Weasley's would not have to deal with the loss of Fred or any member anywhere near as early.

Harry found himself meeting up with Hermione, and Ron shortly after. They we're all in a common area, it appeared that Hermione was attempting to get Ron to do some homework. The Hermione and Ron from his reality gave Harry an "everything looks good" thumbs up. Harry nodded in agreement. There was still one thing he had to find out before he could agree to enter this new reality fully.

Leaving his younger self behind he went off in search of Ginny. He found with a group of friends in a hallway headed towards the girl's bathroom. He and Ginny from his reality listen together though a crack in the only partially closed door.

"Is everyone going to the Quidditch match tomorrow?" asked one of the girls.

"Of course! It's Gryffindor verse Slytherin! Who would want to miss it?" Ginny replied.

"Oh come on Ginny! We all know that's not why you want to go." replied the first girl.

"Oh really? Why then?" questioned Ginny.

"Ginny, come on, don't play dumb! Everyone knows you have your eye on a certain seeker!" a third girl chimed in.

"Well, everyone but Harry" remarked the first girl.

Ginny sighed. "If he only did. Or am I horrible for liking my brother's best friend?" she asked the group.

"No, of course not, you can't help who you like!" remarked a fourth girl "but if you want it to become something, you may have to take matters into you own hands!"

The group left the bathroom and the conversation was over. Nothing else was said about Harry for the rest of the time they followed the girls. The met up with the others and gave the "let's exchange stories look". They arrived back at camp and settled it. Harry was glad to see no one was on edge, which gave him a feeling that there would be no need to change anything.

George went first. He noted about Quidditch, and Fred. Apparently after Harry had left him not much else happened, George seemed content with what he had seen though. Harry went next, then Ginny, both then telling the story about the girls in the bathroom together.

Ron and Hermione laughed at the conversation. "What's so funny?" asked Harry.

"How completely blind the two of you are. Well, we're" answered Hermione.

Ron and Hermione then told their story. They had found themselves together. They noted about a lot of similarities to their relationship in this reality to the one their younger selves appeared to have. Harry agreed from what he had seen.

"Then after you left to find Ginny" Ron told Harry, "Our younger selves had an conversation. It started off about Potions. Anyways, after a while you said something about Ginny and asked if I thought you have a chance with her".

"And what did you say?" asked Harry.

"I said 'Yeah I can see that happening'" Ron replied.

"According to my youngerself, a lot of people could" added Hermione.

"So we both like each other?" Ginny asked trying to clarify?

"A the plot thickens" added Chris, whom Harry hadn't been paying much attention to.

"I know Ginny liked Harry since like forever but, how is it that they are coming together sooner?" asked George. Harry was sort of wondering the same thing, though he wasn't complaining.

"Because now he known Ginny for a lot longer. In our reality or whatever it is you want to call it, they didn't meet until Harry was 11" replied Hermione. That seemed to make sense.

"Is everyone content with how everything is?" asked Chris. The group nodded. They discussed taking one more peak the following day and ended up deciding to veto that idea. They were all content that somehow them being together was fate. Fate sometimes could be all that was needed.

In the early morning Harry lay awake thinking about what was to happen that day. They would go back to their time. He would be in a whole new reality, and never remember this one. He hoped that the positive memories in his new reality would be enough to make up for the positive ones he would lose. He was glad that he would have a family, the same friends, and Ginny.

Ginny turned and lay her head on his chest and wrapped he arm around him. "Are you nervous?" He asked her.

"A little, but I'm sure not as much as you. Your heading for a whole new life" she replied.

"We all are. Entire years at Hogwarts will be changed. There was no diary, no DA, no Battle" Harry stated.

"Then it changed for the better. I'll be glad to have those memories erased" she informed him.

"Me too, but there are some I wish I could keep. Not anything to do with Voldemort of course, but times I spent with your family, Hermione, and Dumbledore. Moments that after we go back, will never have occurred" He told her.

"Then we'll just have to create better ones" Ginny said "but first let's make one last one here". She kissed him. They both got out of bed and quietly got dressed. Then they snuck out to their little spot. They talked for quite some time about everything and anything. They watched the sun come up and then returned to the group for breakfast.

By 10 the group stood together. All packed up and ready to go. Chris would use take the Time Turner and use a special dust he had to returned them to their time, this dust would also make them lose their memory. He made sure they were truly ready and Hermione handed over the Time Turner.

"I still don't understand how everything worked out this easily though" Harry verbalized the thought he had been having since they started this adventure.

"Because it was meant to happen" Chris told them, "if you succeed in what you are trying to do, it was always meant to happen, you haven't just changed the past, you turned it into the way your lives were meant to be. We realized this a long time ago which is why The Ministry allowed for you to keep doing this for so long".

"I still don't understand. If this is how our lives are meant to be, why weren't they that way in the first place?" asked Hermione.

"Everything you do whether you remember it or not is a part of who you are. Your younger selves were able to become closer sooner because you already have the connection of this life" Chris answered, "You will in a way remember this life though not consciously".

"How is it that is you know all about this?" questioned George.

"Because being in charge of the Time Turners I've seen plenty" Chris replied "as I'm sure you know there are things that sometimes even magic can't explain. If everything could easily be explain, there would be no needs for such things as bravery or trust".

It was time. Harry took Ginny's hand. Ron took Hermione's. Chris took at some of the "dust" placed some in his hand. "Well good luck everyone! Hope you all find what you're looking for. See you in another life!" Chris said. Then he took the dust that was in his hand a through in on the group.


End file.
